Chiyoko Nakayama
Chiyoko or Choco-tan is an anime-original character who appears in episode 66. She loves anime, and even cosplays one of her favorite characters as a cat-like person. But after having doubts that cosplay is not real and wants to be a superheroine, she wanted to make that wish come true. And so, Lulu De Morcef noticed Choco-tan and gave her the Ruby Necklace as Choco-tan can Confuse Character Transforms. Voiced By: Holly Berger, Chae Eui Jin Confusion Character Transformation Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream In this state, Choco-tan can Confusion Character Transform into Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream. As Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream Chiyoko's hair color merges into a pale pink color and worn in pigtails and slightly curved at the end, Chiyoko's eyes merges into a shade of red, and have a large "?" mark on her forehead. Her attire is based off on her cosplay one of her favorite characters as a cat-like person before transformed.She wears white thigh high sockswith light pink knee boots with a black cat symbol on both sides, the white gloves with pointed cuff turned into black with additional of connecting with pink long sleeves worn on the shoulder, and the tail also turns into black color. The ruby necklace has turned into an necklace fastened on her pink collar which is controlling her. She can make artwork into cat-like art, and transform a toy dinosaur into a giant-magical version of itself, which can be defeated by Yaya's Go Go Little Duckies and Rima's Juggling Party. Even though Choco-tan's name is long, even her attack, Cat's Ear Supersonic Wave! Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream Special, is long, which Miki jokingly comments. However, the attack can send off an irritating sound wave. Amu manages to dodge, but leaves the Guardians in a crisis, as Amu summons her Heart Rod, and utilizes her attack, Spiral Heart Special as Choco-tan sends off her special attack, Magical Choco-tan Dream Special, which their powers end off in a tie. Even if Choco-tan can do what she wants, Rima and Yaya tell Choco-tan that she is not a good heroine, as Amu tells Choco-tan that cosplaying is not just about roleplaying, but also about awaking your inner self. Managing to convince her, Amu cleanses Choco-tan's Heart's Egg, and she returns to normal, along with all the artwork that Choco-tan ruined. Gallery Chiyoko_4.png|Chiyoko just changed her outfits. Chiyoko_5.png|Chiyoko feels upset. Chiyoko_1.png|Chiyoko being hypnotized by Lulu's necklace Chiyoko_2.png|Chiyoko ready to tramsform. Chiyoko_3.png|Chiyoko just transformed into Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream. Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream 1.png|Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream starts to fly. Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream 2.png|Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream starts to fly. Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream 3.png|Chiyoko as Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream. Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream 4.png|Chiyoko as Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream. Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream 5.png|Chiyoko as Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream. Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream 6.png|Chiyoko as Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream. Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream 7.png|Chiyoko as Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream. Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream 8.png|Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream making artwork into cat-like art. Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream 9.png|Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream talking to children. Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream 10.png|Chiyoko as Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream. Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream 11.png|Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream about to attack. Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream 12.png|Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream about to attack. Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream 13.png|Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream about to attack. Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream 14.png|Chiyoko as Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream. Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream 15.png|Chiyoko as Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream. Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream 16.png|Chiyoko as Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream. Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream 17.png|Chiyoko as Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream. Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream 18.png|Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream controlling giant-magical toy dinosaur. Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream 19.png|Chiyoko as Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream. Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream 20.png|Chiyoko as Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream. Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream 21.png|Chiyoko as Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream. Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream 22.png|Chiyoko as Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream. Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream 23.png|Chiyoko as Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream. Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream Special.png|Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream about to use Cat's Ear Supersonic Wave! Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream Special attack. Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream 24.png|Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream uses Cat's Ear Supersonic Wave! Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream Special attack. Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream 25.png|Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream about to attack. Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream 26.png|Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream about to attack. Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream 27.png|Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream about to attack. Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream 28.png|Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream about to attack. Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream 29.png|Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream about to attack. Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream 30.png|Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream attacks using dark magic "Beautiful Girl Magical Choco-tan Dream Special". Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream 31.png|Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream laughs. Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream 32.png|Chiyoko as Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream. Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream 33.png|Chiyoko as Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream. Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream 34.png|Chiyoko as Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream. Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream 35.png|Chiyoko as Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream. Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream 36.png|Chiyoko as Pretty Transforming Heroine Magical Choco-tan Dream. Chiyoko Open Heart.png|Amu uses Open Heart to remove the Character Transformations of Chiyoko. Chiyoko Open Heart 2.png|Amu uses Open Heart to remove the Character Transformations of Chiyoko. LOL.jpg|choco-tan using her move Trivia *"Chiyoko" means "child" in Japanese. Category:Article stubs Category:Shugo Chara! characters N Category:Characters transformed with Confusion Character